Path of the Foodon Chef
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (UNEDITED) A Janitor working at Canterlot High turning Chef for one thing: To compete in the Fighting Foodon Tournaments. But to be the best, he must train the best, and also face weird chefs who are Vegans. (Also, this fic may contain most or least Characters from PS Games. And I do not own anything included.)
1. Emerald the Handyling

**AN:** **There we go! An Equestria Girls X Fighting Foodon Crossover I will work on. It will feature an EG-fied version of Emerald Rook, a Changeling who's not part of Chrysalis. And Fighting Foodon should take place after the main show, but the Remnants of Glutton lives on, and there's another faction planning something evil.**

* * *

The Clouds are being darkened around the City that is Equestria City. Outside an army of Chefs are shown, all marching in the name of the 'Glutton Empire'. Floating above is a Feastivus, with 20-years-old grown Chase riding on top. He is now the general, after being believed that Earth has betrayed him, and joined the Empire to extract revenge. His friends and family minus Chef Jack also agreed.

But there is someone in its way. A Blast of Fire punched a Feastivus in the air. It straightens and glares at the other Dragonic Foodon.

"It's the Great Lasagna Lord!" Chase growled, "That means it's that Bug Punk!" A Great Lasagna Lord has a Mouth with an undermouth shaped of a lasagana pan. It's tongue shaped like a Pasta, but forky like a snake. On top is A grown black-carapaced man with silver roman-like armor, riding his Dragonic Foodon. This is his best piece, and he is ready to defeat the giant foodon under command of the Glutton General.

"Not just me." Bug smirked with cockiness. "As you can see on the ground with me." Chase looked and his eyes widened. "I have an army as well. My friends, who will protect Equestria City. And my Goddess Elite Chef Luna and Celestia will do everything in their power to defeat the Gluttons!"

"Wishful words." Chase shouted, "May earth know the wrath of Chase Expurg! Festivus, and my remaining Foodon!" and he tosses the rest of the Meal Tickets, to call it down. "The Siege may begin. Rice and friends, aid the other foodons. Show them no Mercy!"

Then the Bug's friends summoned their own Foodon as well. Anthrobian and Feralized. Whatever they summoned, their strengths and powers shall be pooled into one of a team. The Glutton army marches aggressively. Summoning with their meal tickets. The Equestria City's Military Chefs as well in Gold armor. The word 'Emerald' echoes in the Bug's Mind as his GLL blasts bomb of fires. Feastivus did the Same. Each collision of blasts exploding. Feastivus charges and tries to wrap around like a Boa constrictor, but it's not enough for the GLL's metallic scales protecting. Bug's Dragon struggled, and that gives Chase a chance. _"Emerald."_ He jumps and delivers a Kick, but blocked by a Pot Holder and countering with a Swing of his Spatula. Chase is knocked off and finds himself falling, before Feastivus flew and catches. The Dragons flew in even height before that and Chefs glare at each others.

"I wished you stop doing that!" Chase yelled, before Feastivus fired more beams of fire. GLL fires his own as well, now both colliding like a DBZ.

" _EMERALD!"_

That, is what wakes him up from the Dreams.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Emerald the Handyling**

"COME ON! WE DON'T WANNA BE LATE!"

Off the bed he rolled from the sound. He falls and hits his head.

"Ow!" Emerald groaned, rubbing his head. "Come on Ember. I don't go to school anymore." A black-haired person with dark-green carapaces. His eyes not ordinary, as it is buggy and light-blue, and he has a beard under his head, face burns, and also moustache. He wears an every-day pajamas, and they have patterns of the Starcraft 2 race called 'Zerg'. That is his favored race.

"But don't you remember?" She said, being a Purple-haired Pink girl straight down with a Cap, and she has blue eyes. With Yellow spots on both sides shaped as a horn. She wears a white uniform with a Tie, pants, and shoes. It's an Uniform for most business people, working at the Airline. "It's the day you work as a Handyman."

That widens Emerald's Eyes.

"OH! I totally Forgot!" Rolling to his Dresser. That made Ember giggled. It didn't take too long until a 19-years-old is Dressed. Emerald is now in pale-blue uniform with his cap. He also had his glasses due to his poor eyesight. A Quick breakfast, with Emerald eating plain cinnamon toast by hand. Both walk outside the house, Emerald locking the Door behind her. Also, neckbeard and faceburns shaved using the electric razor. Great to go.

"Good luck." Ember waved as she makes it to the car. Emerald however mounted on his Motorcycle. It's his favorite piece of driving. Step-Siblings depart to their jobs, as Derek drove to the current school he is working as a Janitor. It's like other oddjobs. Emerald takes out his iPad, turning on the Radio to . He feels energetic, from watching the 80s music. It was upon discovery, Emerald feels the liking. Ember also joined to like it. But no speeding on his Motorcycle. He slowed down when stopping near the car. It was then he heard some news. Out of his curious mind he looks, taking his earplugs off.

" _It was just Recent that a group of Hooded Thugs have sabotaged yet another Restaurant."_ The reporter said, _"This is the tenth time, and the owners are angry. One have witnessed they also use Foodon to use brute force, but very few have fought back using their own Foodon. Hold up... It seem's we got valuable information. On their hands is a tattoo of a symbol that is shaped like a Capitalized V, with a smaller triangle between the two lines. Yes, I have confirmed it is the work of the Cult, who are known to be Vegans. At the moment-"_

"Vegan Cult?" Emerald Whispered, "They mean the Order of the Veganism? That's where Ember encountered them at the Airport." he looked straight and drived forward as the car goes.

He can see the Canterlot High School, the best one in the Magical Land of Equestria City. Turning around to the Parkling lot for the School, he turns the Motorcycle off and heads inside before meeting the Principal.

"Just in time, Emerald." She said, "You have done amazing work cleaning up the mess. And I hope you are prepared. The Crystal Prep are cruel pranksters."

"Of course." Emerald nodded, "One question though. Did the Robed Cult came here?"

"No...?" Celestia answered, but then something jogged her mind, "Oh you mean the Vegan Cult. Well don't worry, they haven't invaded here yet. But you will need your first Foodon sooner."

"I know." Emerald said, "I do have my starting meal Tickets. Three 2s, Two 3s and One 4s. I am saving it until I've decided what to cook."

"Foodon? Is he getting into it?" Luna stared,

"Yes. Him too." Celestia smiled, "I do see his potention as well. We will need much if we're going to stop the Glutton Empire."

 **Speaking of,** there is one with a Red Robe with White Undershirt. His hair is different cause he isn't the first, but the third. His hair is short and combed right. He wears an Eyepatch. He is King Gorgeous Gorge III, and with him is the Big Four Descendants. Herb Marinade, Cinnachimp, Tuna-Zuma, and one not a Descendant, but a ninja-outfitted man with a Visor. But he is known for using mental powers which is psychic. His name is Phrice, and his trickery is like discord.

And right now, there is a recruitment going on. A Robed man with an average build, but he is very smart.

"...Unfortunately," Gorge III continued to spoke, "We have decided not to ally with you, Soy." Then the robed person named Soy grows persuasive.

"Think of the power you will have." Soy said, "We have a common enemy, and it will better to work together."

"He said no, Vegan Punk." Said Herb Marinade, who walked in a strafing manner, glaring daggers of rejection. Her hair is brown. "We do not want a single Veganism in our Empire."

"The last two tried Vegan," Cinnachimp joined, and he is yellow, "And ended up in a hospital. No Vegans!"

"Indeed." Tuna-Zuma had his arms crossed, back turned, "Your Kind will merely be a Disease. That is bad."

"Run along," Phrice brushes his right hand at the air, "We wil proceed without any Vegans."

In defeat, Soy stood up and turned around. "This is regrettable. You are missing out the ultimate power of the Vegan." He walks to the door and sees other robe. "Let's go, Negotiations have failed."

On their way outside the castle, being escorted by a foodon before door behind closes.

"Welp. We're unable to convert them." One of them said,

"Won't matter." Soy raised his hand. Soy is the Cult's main leader of the Order. His vegans looks up him as their Messiah. "We have gather enough and converted enough."

"Messiah! Look!" The righter launched her pointing finger at the issue. Beams of Light could mean magic.

"Isn't that where Friendship Games is going on?" Left Wing said,

"Hmm... Interesting." Soy said, "That must come from Equestria City. Come, brother and sister." he commanded, "We have work to do. Work involving cleansing of non-vegan food. They are the corruption."

"You'll have us." Right Winger is revealed female. "We'll infiltrate and raid the Foods, and replace with Vegan Foods."

"You know they're going to order more non-vegans."

"They must learn to get the hint then. Otherwise, we'll have to terminate them."

 **Hours Later** , the Friendship Games is over. The Prep has been accepted to the new school, and Principal Cinch has been retired by Master Principal Faust. There is the HuMane Seven. And Pinkie Pie lying on the statue sees a Dark-Green person walking here.

"Hey! Over Here, Emerald!"

Emerald smiled when Pinkie waved. The others noticed him, who Pinkie Knows.

"Who is this?"

"A friend I bumped into." Pinkie explained quickly "That's Emerald Rook. He's training to be a Foodon Chef one day. And he's learning various tricks in cooking."

Emerald lowered the Dish to the Picnic Blanket. Opening the Pot reveals Eight Cupcakes.

"Here it is." Emerald revealed, "Eight cupcakes. I did read all the recipes. And used the right frostings for each."

A test-taste is done, and they like it.

"They're good!" Rainbow smiled, "Pinkie, did you taught him that?"

"Yes I do." Pinkie smiled,

"They are good."

"Emerald's gonna become a Chef like mah Grandma."

"Well done."

"I am looking forward."

Then, out of the portal Emerald was told about. A girl that looks like Twilight, but her clothings are much different.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner! I didn't get your message unil just now because I was caught in this time travel loop, and honestly, it was the strangest thing that's ever happen to me!" And she get's surprised to find Sci-Twilight waving,

"Make that... the Second Strangest." before looking at someone else. A green-carapace person. "Emerald Rook?"

"Umm... Yes, how did you know?" Emerald asked as well, waving as well.

 _So his alternate ego exists_. Twilight stared, _I need to ask some questions._

And thus, the story of Emerald Rook, on a Path to being a Foodon Chef Master, begins. Unknown to him is a number of great events awaiting for him.

* * *

 **AN:** **And done. Will I do one more or just stick to those two? (This and 'A Geek can Dream', 'A Student with a Bronzefinger' can wait until further notice.) You'll have to find out. Anyways, Go ahead and review. I am excited to do this crossover, with an Anime I watched on FoxBox. See ya soon.**


	2. Slice and Spice

**Chapter 2 – Slice and Spice**

* * *

"HI TWILIGHT!" Pinkie jumps from the Statue surprising Twilight Sparkle. The mirror of Sci-Twilight, only different clothes. Her shirt is Light Blue, and skirt is dark purple. She got up and brushed off the dirt from which it splashed after falling down. Pinkie then neck-hugged Emerald, "This is Emerald Rook. He's the Janitor for Canterlot High! He's earning quite good funds. Principal's paying him low at 15 per hours. And He never Complains."

"I do know him from my world." Twilight said, staring at his look. "But Janitor?"

"I'm Old enough so you know." Twilight stared at me, "I've been working here for just one month, just to help my sister Ember pay the bills. Not very much, but enough to keep it alive. Plus I am saving 20% of what he have to buy Ingredients to help me become a Chef in the future. "

"Not just any Chef." Rainbow joined, "He's planning to become a Foodon Champion." and turned attention to Princess Twilight, "We know you've been there before. We were with you the whole time."

"Well yes." Twilight blushed, "But speaking of, Where is Chase?" her voice turned curious about Chase. "He's the student of Canterlot High, right?"

"He is alright, but not anymore." Rainbow looked angry, "Since you left, he lashed onto us over and over. Even insulting all of us."

"That indeed is terrible news." Emerald sighed, "I was hoping to meet his Light side."

"It may be impossible." Sci-Twi continued the explanation, "He was such a good person, a good chef."

"I know, but now he's turned into a Bully." Applejack said with growing little venom, "At least he got what he deserved. He's expelled and barred from school."

"Before we go any further." Emerald opened up a change of topic, "Twilight, how do you know about my name suddenly?"

"The School's almost over." Pinkie said, "We should have A Slumber Party over there. You and Twilight can have a Conversation on your way."

Twilight smiled at the idea, "That's a good Idea." and turned to a party of seven. "I will see you at the house."

"Come on Ya'll!" Applejack stood on her feet, "Big Mac's got a Truck waiting for us.

"Come by my house." Emerald waved, "I'll ask Ember if she's okay with it."

 **Sooner after School is Finished** and rest of the Crystal Prep Students moved here with new homes **,** Twilight is on the Sidecar of Emerald's Motorcycle. It is rarely used for transportation.

"So let me get this Straight." Twilight began, "Your big step-sister works at the Airport called 'Dragon Wings'?"

"Indeed." Emerald smiled, "She visits one of our friends Spyro Avalonus, Cynder Gloomorde, and others. Spyro and Cynder, the Couples are Coach for the Soccer Team."

"I see." Twilight said, "I would like to meet them."

"So... What is your Mirror World like?" Emerald took his turn in questioning.

"My Mirror World," Twilight began, "Is a place very magical. My world is governed by magical creatures called Ponies, like me. And there are other Magical Creatures living here. They are identically same as the one here."

"And what do I look like here?" Emerald asked another,

"You are a Changeling." she answered, "They can shapeshift and drain love as if they're vampires. But you are far from just a Pure Changeling. During the questioning, we learned your Mirror-version is a hybrid of Dragon and Changeling. Shortly, Dragoning."

"And one more. How did you know about this Fighting Foodon it's going on?" Emerald asked,

"It's actually an era you will face." Twilight corrected, "And that is because I participated in the tournaments to Battle The Dazzlings. It's only to defeat them, and-"

"You know better than to lie." coming out of the backpack. It is a Purple-Green Dog.

"Spike!"

"Oh Hi! I'm Spike." Emerald slowed down his Motorcycle to a stop, "And I'm here to tell you she enjoyed the Foodon Battles." And it zipped right in.

"Whoa. Is that your-"

"No. That is my Pet Dog." Twilight huffed, "He's a Dragon from my world. Ugh honestly, why does everyone think Spike's a Foodon."

"LET GO DAMMIT!"

A shout of plead is coming from the Alley.

"What was that?" asked Spike,

"Yes. I wonder too." agreed by Twilight Sparkle,

"Let's find out." Emerald slowly accelerates his motorcycle for his sight on the Alley. What he discovered shall annoy him for the rest of his life. A Brownish Robed person. It has a robe hood, and on his belt are tools that chef used to cook. And in his zipper bag is a cleaned Tofu. Or is it? It looks golden yellow, but there weird brownish molds.

"Know Veganism." It said,

"I said I don't WANT to be a VEGAN! ARE YOU-" a female victim is shouting, before knocked to the ground and pinned. "MOTHER FRUITER!" The robed man opened the zipper bag and takes out the weird tofu.

"Eat! EAT!"

"Oh for Hive-Queen's Sakes!" Emerald almost sweared, facepalming hard,

"That's Tofu." Twilight stared, "But why it has Brown spots."

"The Cult's special thing." Emerald said, "I do not know what they put in, but this special Tofu you eat is made to brainwash your mind to thinking Vegan is life. And that monk belongs to a Cult called 'Order of the Veganism'. They believe Veganism is the perfect Way to Light, and wants to force others to think so. Plus, they used Vegan Foodons to kill other people continuing to resist."

"KILLING?!" coming from the loud voice of Twilight Spike. Twilight then gives a glare at the monk, "But there is a Law against it!"

"I know." Emerald shook his head, "But the Cult likes to be Outlaws. I don't know if I'm ready to make a Foodon to counter those Vegan Foodons." But Twilight had a heart grown of courage. She steps out of her Sidecar.

"Then let me handle this." She said, as Spike came out of her backpack and hopped onto the Sidecar. "I may not be much, but I am well read when it comes to being a Foodon Chef." and she pulls out her Meal Ticket before walking to the Robed Thug.

"If you puke again, I will have your life ended." Monk coldly threatened,

"STOP!" Shouted Twilight Sparkle, and the Monk turned to see her. His face turned annoyed. "LET HER GO NOW!"

The Monk glared back, "Do not interfere! This is my business!" before turning his head back. But Twilight decides to use force now, channeling her magic for a blast. The Monk noticed it and gives a cold warning, "I said-" but too late. He was blasted feet away from the Victim.

"It is my business now." Twilight glared back before stomping the brownish-moldy Tofu, "I do not take kind to those that harm innocent civilians." and the Monk just pulled out his Meal Ticket. A Foodon Battle is about to be Initiated.

"Now I'm going to kill you." Monk plainly told the Attacker,

"Wrong." Twilight pulled out her Meal Ticket as well, "There will be no Killing once I punished you." and she turns her head to the victim, "Run. You'll be safe from here."

"Um... Thanks I guess." and she walks out of the alleyway and down the streets. Emerald just examined the Meal Ticket however, just before battle. It has three stars.

"A Ticket with Three Stars." Emerald Rook revealed, "That must be her Level Three Foodon."

"Oh! That must be her Mare-Rare!" Spike said, "It's her best level 3 foodon, putting other Burger Brigades to Shame."

"I hope it's not made out of Hay." Emerald stuck her tongue out.

"Chillax, Emerald. Her foodon's had a Sweet Burger." Spike said, "Plus she is a Fan of the Hayburger Restaurant."

"Here I come." Twilight raised her Meal Ticket, "Mane-Rare, Bring harmony upon darkness." A summoning magic out of the Ticket shows a Wizardly Foodon in Purple-Pink Wizardly Robes. Top of the Bun Tall like a hilly peak. No footwear is shown, but has gloves. On the back of the Robe had a Cutie Mark same as her Skirt.

"Must I teach this Idiot a Lesson." he growled, before readying his Meal Ticket, "Tofu Ballad. Prepare to Engage." An Almost-big weighted Foodon jumps out. It is like a Green-Orange Frog, only anthromorphic and had tan and white uniform. "Destroy."

Tofu Ballad opens a Froggy mouth and with a "LLAAAAAAAAAA" fires musical notes in a chord line that are destructive. Twilight's Mane-Rare hovers a Magical Barrier, shaped of a Hamburger Bun. With seasoning seeds being the sparking electric. then started singing random notes of a Keyboard in a Melody, which fired more Destructive notes from its mouth. It acts like acid, chomping away bits of a building wall. The Barrier keeps living.

"You are making this harder on yourself."

"Your attack on the Innocent will never be forgiven." Twilight stated, as Mane-Rare raised gloved hands and fire Magic Missiles. It pierced through the musical destructive notes, and those hit Tofu Ballad, knocking him back numberous times. Tofu Ballad's stream of chord gets charged up before firing. But it is not enough as Mane-Rare's magic missile was also charging up, and fired it did breaking through the chord.

"Time for Drastic Measures." the Monk growled, looking at his Foodon, "Tofu Ballad. It's time to Awaken."

Tofu's mouth is fixed open for a long chord. Emerald hears this Chant from the Foodon. White feathery glowing wings sprouts out, seen so angelic. Emerald has confirmed, his Holy form has awakened.

"I wished you listened to my warnings. But now I am forced to end your life as punishment." The Monk stated, crossing his arms. Mane-Rare dodged her first chord shot since the Magic Missile couldn't break through. Even the Tomato-Shaped Rapid Pulse, Mane-Rare's Signature move didn't do a dent, she continues dodging. "That is what happens when you ignored my warning."

 _This Doesn't look good._ Emerald watched, _Mane-Rare's magic attacks are being disabled left and right. There must be a plan to attack from backdoors._ He finds a key item to the battle. A Bucket of water above Tofu Ballad, a Bucket that is on top of the Steps. _Will that bucket-_

"Mane-Rare." Twilight called, and her Foodon turned around for the Order, "Use of Medium-Magic is Authorized." with a Salute of Acknowledge, The Robe lightens to a Pink-Purple Color. Gold Inlines flashes open.

 _So her Foodon's Super Form awakens too_. Emerald smiled,

Another Super Form Chord out of Tofu Ballad, only this time Mane-Rare's Giant Magic Missile struck through the Beam of Chord, ripping through like paper before. There is no hope for avoiding the Powerful Magic Missile. Tofu Ballad gets blown up, and all that's left when smoke appears is a Blank Meal Ticket with three stars.

"Well done Mane-Rare." Twilight Smiled, with her raised Meal Ticket returns her foodon back. Her ticket is now occupied. But the Monk glares at her victory.

"This is Regrettable." he said, voice growing cold and murderous, "Your interference will be notified." then he raises both hands into the air, hands opened. " **STARS OF THE SACRED YEAST, TAKE ME FROM THE DARK FEAST!** " Golden Light surrounds him and he hovers. That surprised them, and Twilight tries to catch it. Too late unfortunately. She is not quick enough to do so.

"Those Vegans." Emerald Sighed, When will they learn.

Twilight returns to the SideCar, with Spike leaping into her backpack. "Alright. Take us to your House." And Emerald acknowledge with a vroom-vroom pedal. Not going over the Speed-Limit, and motor-biking straight to his House only to find their friends already there.

"Oh!" Emerald spotted someone else. His sister. "Ember's Home."

"Took you long enough." Rainbow Dash huffed impatiently,

"Sorry about that." Twilight said, "We've ran into some Vegan Monks Trouble."

"Oh no. Again?" Ember said with her worried voice,

"Don't worry Miss." Twilight said, "I've took care of the Bully that is planning to corrupt a girl." she walks to his Sister, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. You must be Ember Avalonus."

"Two Twilights?!" Ember looked shocked after seeing another, "Emerald? What's going on?!"

Well, this will take awhile to explain.

* * *

 **AN: And thus Twilight's experience in Foodon Battle has been Revealed. Soon however, Emerald Rook will craft his first foodon. And sorry to Foodon Fans if I turned Chase into a Bad Guy, because this will go for my plot. He won't join the Glutton Empire yet, but very later. I do have plans to find or make an OC to be Emerald Rook's Rival, but soon.  
**


	3. Sweet Breakfast

**Disc:** **All content and materials referenced/included during the writing belongs to the respective owner. This is mainly typed for fun, and not for profit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – A Sweet Breakfast**

* * *

"Good Evening Ember Avalonus." Started Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Equestria in the Mirror World of Equestria City, shaking Ember's Hands, "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle from the Mirror World. This is the Human Twilight of this world."

"Mirror World? Then it must be true." Ember said, "You see, my Brother Spyro had a Mirror-version who is a Dragon."

"A Dragon?"

"Just like Twilight."

"Yes. He came to help us expose the Creep Malefor's influences during the Soccer Games." Ember hugged Emerald, "And this sweet stepbrother of mine help me overcome my fears."

"Wow. Your real parents must be proud."

"Malefor sounds like a bad bully."

"But enough of that." Ember turned her attention to the Visitor, "I like to get to know your Friends, Emerald."

"Of course," Emerald agreed, "Let's come in and I'll introduce the Rest." and so they did. Introductions are shared between six new friends. Sci-Twilight has been staring at the house however, before losing hesitation and coming in.

 _'Look at that Two Story House. Just like in my old Home'_

 **As the Sun lowers,** so does the clouds near the road to Equestria City. A Brown haired man with yellow end-clawy inlines in front, wearing blacker clothes. His suit fit for any Chef, and he is carrying the Portable Kitchen. He is heading back to the City for some unknown revenge. But what? Before that can happen, a Brown-Robed person is walking in opposite direction, only to find someone.

 _'There. That's the person on the Wanted Board.'_ He stared, ' _NV-Rank is High-Class. A huge money if I capture it.'_ and without any wait he increases the speed before side-jumping to another side of the road, blocking Chases way. He stops in response. "You are Chase Expurg?" But what surprises the monk is the green-red eyes with purple smoky wisp flowing out from each eyehole.

"Yes." Chase answered, with a voice demonic. "What are you? Unrobe yourself!" His speech grows demanding. But the Monk shook his head in denial.

"I cannot do that I'm afraid." He said, "My name is Price Corncob. Part of the Order."

"You mean." Chase grows recognizing, after hearing the news about it. "Order of the Veganism?"

"Correct." Price said, "You however are need." raising his pointing finger at the foe, "You are found wanted for turning away from Veganism. You're coming with me."

"No thanks." Chase glares, raising his Blue Meal Ticket, a four star Foodon showing Fried Ricer. It does look like it but the Kani or Crab parts is what powers him up, and it's covered in red feathers. Also the antenna eyes are replaced with Chicken Feathers colored in red. Plus the GI clothing is red, white, and gold. "I am not interested with joining some Weird-flank Order who believes in Vegan. So go back and play with your Fantasy-Believing Friends. Chicken Crab Ricer, Destroy!" and summon he goes, wielding spikey pans.

"I am not asking. I am telling." Price raised his Meal Ticket filled with a Witch-like Foodon. "And I will bring you by force if I must. Tofu Club-wich, Strike at Once." A Blue Witch in Tan Witchery Outfit and hat, with a Broom on the end shows a Sandwich, but something different. Thin, Crispy, has the lettuce, tomatoes, white Cheese that isn't dairy-made, but white tofu, and a slice of tofu turkey. Also a thin yeast bread in the middle, indeed is a Club-Broom.

Upon summon she comes out with a "Vegan Power!" before CC Ricer jumps with a swinged Spoon. A barrier is formed from a tosted slice of tofu turkey. It blocks the attack, but leaves a dent. Club-wich swings her Club-Broom to smack Chicken Crab Ricer away, but only the defending dodges and lands on top of the broom before launching rapid thrust of kicks. Club-wich accelerated before CC Ricer falls down onto its feet then sprint jumping to finally smash the Club-wich with both spoons, knocking it down.

"VEEEEE-GAAAAN POWEEEEERR!" A loud shout causes Club-Wich to fire a powerful sunlight beam. CC Ricer raised both pans and blocked the attack.

"You're underestimating the power of Tofu Club-wich." Price smiled with a raised hand, finger twitching in a 'na-ah-ah' style. But CC Ricer refused to back down. He sprints with the pans raised, closing in before jumping. "What in the power is this?" Price stared in shock, after seeing it bashing the Witchery Foodon to the back of the head, knocking it and sending it flying like a meteor to the ground before exploding. A meal ticket flies down, showing blank now. "Impossible. A mere Ricer shouldn't be strong." And now the Said Ricer Foodon walks closer to the Monk.

"Now for you." Chase sneered,

"I won't die easily." Price jumped back, leaving the blank meal ticket. "But now I know how strong you have grown since you were spied," Then he stands up straight with his one hand in the air, "The Order must know. STARS OF THE SACRED YEAST, TAKE ME FROM THE DARK FEAST!' and up they go, glided up by the shining light, before it dissapears along with Price Corncob.

Chase snorted before returning his Foodon into his Meal Ticket, now showing Chicken Crab Ricer. He then stared at the City he is heading to.

" _There it is. Equestria City."_ Dark purple aura surrounds him. Dark magic lingers in him, _"After many months, I shall return to here and get my revenge."_

 **Next Morning** , the Girls are downstairs and Emerald is with both Twilights sleeping together in their sleeping bags. Emerald's clock alarms in the Morning State, and Emerald hits the button to turn it off. The alarm almost woke up the girls instantly, as both Twilights are sleeping. Emerald goes out of his bedroom quietly and then his Drawers, putting on his clothes, socks, and shoes. Now downstairs he goes. Out the window shows Applejack and Rainbow sparring in Martial Arts Style, Fluttershy is just watching outside the boxing ring. Pinkie, Rarity, Sunset together playing with the Old Family's Nintendo 64, a nice game of Super Smash Bros.

"Good Morning." Emerald turned to his sister cooking up some breakfast, "I got some good news about your Private Kitchen." and that made him curious. As he remember, he had built himself a private kitchen to help him with his practice in cooking. With many tips and ways of cooking, he's grown from an Average to very Above-Average. But this is only the beginning.

"Our friend Gearsome and Flame managed to repair everything. It should be hundred percent working now." and that makes Emerald Smile.

"That's good news." He smiled, single-clapping of a successful thing. "Now I can get to work on making my first foodon right away."

"Speaking of, Pinkie Pie." Ember said, and Pinkie jumped out to see her, "Can you grab your friends outside? Breakfast is ready." But Emerald paid no attention, walking outside, watching Applejack wiping the floor and beating Rainbow Dash. Pinkie told them the breakfast is ready, and Emerald opens the door.

"Hey!" Rainbow called him, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No thanks. I'm going ahead the Schedule." Emerald answered, before closing the Door and Look at the Appliances. Pantry, Refridgerator, and Drawers on top and bottom of the counter, Oven and Stove, Sink, Dish-Washer. Silver-Wares presented in one drawers, while others are used for Cooking. "Alright, here goes." He opens the bottom fridge to take Cheddar Cheese, Butter, Egg, and Bacon out. He started cooking right away, frying the butter before deploying at least 6 eggs, and the shells go straight to the trash can. Small clean block of cheddar, shredded into pieces before sprinkled and stirred with a Spatula, while keeping an eye on the temperature. Now Chopping the bacons into little bits, and sprinkled around. This is just like how Ember taught him. Once done, he places the Food on the plate. Now for some extra shredded cheddar, before finishing.

"There we go. My first Breakfast Foodon." Emerald pulled out the meal ticket shaped of a blue card, which had two-stars. He places it on the food, and flashing white of the ticket. "Now Serving, Bacon Scrambler." Emerald announced, and a pillar of yellow magic shines, before it is shapeshifted. A breakfast-style foodon being a knight-themed. It has golden armor, eyes on the head being a plate with Cheesy Scrambled eggs with bacon. But a Pot Lid is what's attached onto the Helmet, closing to show a steam-patterned visor on the helmet, making it looking like a Knight. Taller than a Fried Ricer, wielding a Spatula and a Pot Holder which is used as a Shield.

"Now we're talking." Emerald said, before his used ticket floats to his hand, "Okay, and I'm suppose to do this to have the Foodon return to the Meal Ticket." as his new Foodon bowed, Emerald raised the blue card and grasp it little forcefully. A beam of energy warps Bacon Scrambler, before it is nothing, being back to the Card. Emerald looked at it and he is confirmed correct. "Welcome to the Team, Scrambler."

"HEY EMERALD!" Just in time, Pinkie boops from upside down peeking through window, and making Emerald fall out of balance. "Guess what! I got myself my new Foodon!"

"Hmm? Already?" Emerald raised his eyebrow,

"Turns out Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, and Sunset are super experienced Foodon Chefs." Pinkie said in a fast rate, "And Ember just promoted from Trainee." appearing in his Private Kitchen House out of nowhere, "She showed us plus Sci Twilight how it works, and we got our first foodon." and she shows it. It shows a name of the foodon on top of the Star Slot, and it has two stars. A Picture shows a Cupcake, and a Cartoony cute Eastern Dragon. The name, 'Cup-Drake'.

"Wow. Looks good." Emerald smile,

"Dream on." Rainbow said, "I got the best Foodon ready." and he shows it to him, Two Stars, Zap-ple-nator. A Mechanical Apple and it shows another picture half as a Fighting Robot. "Come on, Emerald. I wanna challenge your foodon."

"Rainbow! Not now!" Twilight heard that and stopped her just in time with a force of verbal, "You just got your first foodon. There's no need to rush your Foodon."

"Oh Twilight." Emerald said, "Check this out." as he showed her the occupied Meal Ticket.

"Bacon Scrambler." Twilight reads it before looking at the portrait of the Meal Ticket, "Looks Balanced. It has a Spatula, Shield, and it's golden armor. Oh wait, his Spatula and Shield doesn't look gold.

"It's Bronze I believe." Emerald answered, "But I'm looking forward to enter the Tournament."

"Whoa, not yet." Twilight said, "You still have a long way. Most of them used Three Star Foodons, and I would suggest you keep practicing until you can make your Three Star Foodon."

"Girls!" It was Rarity outside calling their attention in a panic state. "Have you seen Sweetie Belle?"

"No actually."

"Sorry, No."

"Me neither."

"Did something happened?"

And it was then Rarity gasped,

"Oh no." Rarity muttered, "She may be chased by the Vegan Chefs again."

* * *

 **AN: Here we go. A Suspensive Cliff leading to the first task. Now Emerald will put his Foodon to the good use to stop the Order Monks. But he'll need the help. Plus Chase Expurg possessed by King Sombra? But for now, I must go to sleep, as I must have energy for tomorrow. Review and Follow if you like this story, but no flaming please.  
**


	4. You're not Un-Beet-able

**DISC: All contents and materials referenced/included during the writing belongs to the respective owner. This is mainly typed for fun, and not for profit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - You're not Un-Beet-able**

* * *

 **Emerald is on his Motorcycle,** he is told by the remaining Crusaders the location of where Sweetie Belle was hiding. It has been only an hour and her parents are worried. Emerald decides to go ahead, while Rarity prepares to attack on the other side using her new foodon.

Arriving now at the Alley, he sees a Robed Monk standing guard at the Alley. Arms crossed, robe-sleeves touching each others. Emerald places a stop on his Motorcycle near the sidewalk. He pulls out the Meal Ticket and walks forward. The Monk noticed him and walk to the center of the alleyway, turning around and stanced in his guard mode. He raises his hand as a Stopping Sign.

"Hold it. This is Order Business." His head turns up, slightly uncovering the hood so he can see who the intruder one and a half feet away. It was Emerald Rook, the Chef who's beaten other Vegan Monks. Eyes widen up. "You?" before sending a slightly glare, "You should learn to never involve with our concernments." as he placed his hand inside the robe's pocet for a ticket.

But Emerald didn't budge and instead raised his meal ticket as well. "Not gonna happen." He flings his arm and hand straight up into the air while still gripped on by the fingertips. "Bacon Scrambler, go Kick some flanks!" and the Knighted Foodon comes out, wielding Pot-holder Shield and Spatula Sword.

The Monk Sighed, "He is right about you." then pulled out his Meal Ticket upon grip. "You never listen. Beet Roller! Attack!" And a summon from the card reveals what kind of foodon it is. A Pale-Red Wheeled-Droid with arms attached to the Sharp Rollers. It is shaped as a Beet Roll that most used to eat, but maybe some Vegans like it. And the head is a helmet-type with black visor screen blinking yellow eyes. It slams the Roller to create a tiny fissure, before wheels vroom. The engines have started, and Scrambler is prepared.

"Rolla-Rolla-RollaRolLAROLLAROLLAROLLAROLLAROLLA-"

As the vegan foodon repeats the word over and over during the first attack, The Knight leaps inches and parries the roller attack using the spatula swung from left, before another with a pot-holder shield. The rollers are not strong. A bash knocks the Beet Roller back and out of balance, before leaning down back to balance. Beet Roller goes for it again, and Scrambler parries each flurry attacks sent to him. A swift strike to the head knocks the Beef Roller back, before its engines vrrooms in rage. Beet Roller looks angry now. Spikes grow out of the Rollers, surprising Emerald.

"It got Spikes?!"

And the Beet Roller proceeds to scar Bacon Scrambler.

"Scrambler! Evasive Maneuvers!" Emerald called out, "Watch out for the Spikey Rollers!"

His fooddon does so by leaping and jumping between walls before landing on the other side and knocking it down onto the ground. Scrambler jumps over before landing a critical blow onto the head, but the Beet Roller managed to recover and lunge a roll punch. Unable to avoid, Scrambler takes a hit and slids back before raising the pot-holder shield, blocking Beet Roller's rolling weapon, using it as a Chainsaw. And it almost works. The monk is growling annoyed however, trying to finish this in less than 3 minutes.

"Confound Sinner," he shook his fist, "Being a Time greedy." he turns his head to another Monk, guarding another side of the alley. "MONK B! I COULD USE SOME HELP!"

"Umm..." he said, "I ALREADY GOT MY HANDS FULL!" before turning to the Intruder. A Purple-Maned white lady-like girl, seething like an angry cat. "LOOK'S LIKE I'VE DISCOVERED HER BIG SISTER!"

"No one get's away hunting my Sister!" Rarity raised her Meal Ticket, "La De Salmon-ger!" A foodon appears with a Plate of Salmon and herbs. Cartoony eyes on top just lile any foodon. The body attached to the headplate has a Gentleman suit, color not black but purple. A Rapier is the Foodon's weapon of choice, which is french style. The monk guarding looked at it in disgust face.

"Such Demonic Foodon." that Monk so young looks scared, "Have you no shame?" Tofu Ricer!" The foodon appears which is something like a Fried Ricer, but Vegan version. Powered by Soy Sauce, with veggies and Tofu Cubes scattered. And the rice is brown. Indeed a different version, and unlike the Fried Ricer it has no spoons, but twin forks.

"Just like Fried Ricer." Rarity stared, remembering Chase's second Foodon. "Well, it's not going to work Dear. It's a two-star Foodon." and she raised her commanding finger, "La De Salmon-ger, Fence that foodon down!"

Tofu Ricer and La De Salmon-ger charges in and exchange blows of fork-rapier strikes. But with Tofu Ricer being slow, Salmon-ger takes the advantage for being faster by launching hundred needle thrusts of his rapier. There is no avoiding it. Tofu Ricer is done.

"Oh no! My first Foodon!"

"Scramlber!" shouted Emerald, as the Beet Roller is already down on the ground, "It's time to wrap it up!"

"Hoi!" Scrambler nodded in a majestice way before charging in with the Spatula wielded. A Diving downward slash is what will finish off the Foodon. Beet Roller explodes, submitting defeat for the Foodon's owner.

"You're strong." Monk commented, "For a first timer, you got strong." he takes a backstep with the Card in grip. "The Order will know your weakness." Then with a raised of his right hand freely opened, " **STARS OF THE SACRED YEAST! TAKE ME FROM THE DARK FEAST!** " and he hovers out.

"W-Wait! Don't leave me!" the Other monk studdered, " **STARSOFTHESACRE-** " and he didn't even get to finish when a blow to the head knocks him out. It was Rainbow that did it without letting him notice.

"Rainbow!" Twilight and Sci-Twilight appears, "We're suppose to capture a Monk alive!"

"What? I didn't Kill it." Rainbow crossed her arms.

"Twilight?"

Behind the other wall of the Alley, Sweetie Belle came out from the lefty. Only to be hugged by Rarity.

"Oh Sweetie Belle! I was worried they would hurt you again."

Emerald walked up to the young monk. Shorter than others. "So what should we do with this kid?"

"I'll bring it back to Your house so me and my dopple can extract any info we require." Twilight answerd, with Rainbow's help bringing him to Ember's car, waving. Emerald then looks at the Meal Ticket. The colors have swapped.

"A Yellow-Blue Card." Emerald said, "So this is the Special Meal Ticket used by Vegan Monks."

 **Somewhere else on a road** , Chase Expurg has just awaken from his nap showing off his corrupted dark eyes, and starts getting a move on. Such Walks takes days and that Chef is fine with it, since it will only be an hour before he reaches the Equestria City. Not fine however is when a Car come up emitting sirens of a Police. Chase stops with a Sigh,

"You are starting to annoy me." Chase muttered, before turning to the Cops, coming out of the Car. Those cops are much different however, as they have a Chef Hat, colored in blue with a star. And also a Badge on left-side of the Shirt. When they got out, they see Demonic eyes inside meaning something corrupted him. They were shocked, but the duties as the Police prevents any paralyzing. The first walks up.

"Chef Officer Sam, and Chaz." he introduced, "Are you Chef Chase Expurg."

"Yes." he said with coldness added to his toned voice, "What do you want?"

"To place you under arrest," Officer Sam points his finger of great authority, "For multiple Illegal Use of Foodon, and multiple Physical Assaults. Come with us quietly."

"How about No." and with that, Chase pulls out his Ticket, "Chicken Crab Ricer!" and out comes the Ricer, with a menacing glare. Officers pulled out the Meal Ticket that has a Donut-like Foodon, but an Armored Suit for futuristic police forces.

"Frosty Sheriff!"

"Choco Sheriff!"

Chase snorted, "I've beaten that weak-type foodon like the Burger Brigades." and cracks his knuckles, "You are easy pickings. Ricer, bruise them."

"CRIIIIII-CEEEER!" is a demonic battle-shout of the Chicken Crab Ricer and leaps at the Donut Sheriffs with the Frying Pan upwards in the air.

* * *

 **AN: And so, the Returning Foodon, and a Captured Monk. What interrogating plans do they have for a Rookie Vegan Monk like him? And this is small scene of what is Chase doing. The Foodons I made up are based on the 'Space Sheriff' japanese show I watched and read about. Actually has been a while, but I don't know if there's already a Foodon that is a Donut. But thanks for reading and be sure to Review, but no Flaming please. If you are new, then be sure to follow. I'll see you on the next chapter, where Emerald, Twilight, and friends discovered the things the Mysterious Brown-spot Tofu does.**


	5. Just Desserts

**Chapter 5 - Just Desserts**

* * *

"Tis a Shame I have to see you leave." Emerald looked down, when Princess Twilight is preparing to traverse through the Mirror, with her backpack inside where Spike is sleeping.

"I know, but I can't leave my Princess Duties." Twilight said, "I'm going to leave the rest to you to deal with the Vegan Cult."-she turns around-"Goodbye. Make sure they never reach the Portal." and then he turned around to enter the Portal.

Unknown to what, out of the bushes is a metally bipedal droid watching. Its green eyes blinks, scanning the person. In its cybernetic eyes shows a light blue line scanning from up to down, outlining the target. The text shows up as:

 _Name: Emerald Rook_  
 _P. Job: School Janitor_  
 _S. Job: Foodon Chef_  
 _Tier Rank: C+_  
 _Age: 27_  
 _Gender: Male_  
 _BP: Texas_  
 _Zodiac: Capricorn_

 _"From D to C+? ... Still weak..."_ The robot sighed before leaving, _"Why is he still bothering? Only those B or greater can save the world."_ and then he turned away and phased out from here, teleporting away. The sound of teleporting left Emerald Rook twitching, before turning around.

"What was that?" Emerald wondered, "Huh. Must be Vinyl's."

"Emerald."

That caught his attention, turning to the Principal, Principal Celestia. He walks up so he can begin his job.

"Now remember. No Foodon Fighting in my Class." she directed, "It should be reserved outside in the field unless there are Security reasons."

"I understand Principal." Emerald nodded,

"And be sure not to give Other Twilight a Hard time." she said, "She is new here."

Thus he walks into the School. It is his ordinary day as the Janitor/Handyling. He then meets Rainbow seeking for an answer.

"Hey Emerald, how long is it going to take?" she asked, "Ember still hasn't got any valuable info."

"That is valuable, isn't it?" Emerald said, "He said a Vegan-powered food brainwashes someone into being a cult. And you're not going to get anything out. The Cult is trained to resist Interrogation. But Luckly," he see's Zecora walking across the hallway, "Zecora is already working on the ingredient that can relinquish any influences."

"Miss Zecora?!" It was Pinkie Pie popping out, "I know her. She's also the top rank Chef. She once competed in the Foodon League with the five-star foodons! And they are the beasts! No other chefs from Africa can defeat her."

"Zecora from Africa?" Emerald said, "I think I remember Simba from africa as well."

"I'll talk to you later. We got class." Rainbow waved and Emerald returned the waving, along with Pinkie. Emerald waves back and then continue his job.

He has just finished the sweeping on the first hall, then the second. He took the job slow and steady, inspecting everything to not miss a beat of dirt. With a Kitchen Vacant after lunch, he decides to craft a second Foodon. And he seeks the theme of desserts. He got his chef outfit on and brushes his hands.

"I think I know what to make, Cheesecake." he makes it to the Kitchen, "And I know just a flavor."

With Cookies, he crumbled them with chocolate chips to make with the Crusts, while blending in with Sugar, adding melted butter to blend with. He sets to bake and starts stirring chopped chocolates in metal bowl over pan of simmering water to be melted. He cools the chocolate before pouring it to belnd with cream cheese, sugar, and cocoa powder. One egg he adds a time while doign some mixing with warm chocolate. Thus with that finish he pours it on the chocolate chip crests to be baked for one hour.

He watches what others are doing next. They are making different kind of Desserts. Chocolate Chip Cookies, Apples, Jello, even the Japanese style Apple Amanatto, and Emerald was like. 'What is that' before he discovered the name of Food.

He returns to see the Choco Cheesecake done. Though in a rectangular Pan but that got the job done. He leaves the one in the middle on the plate reserved for himself, leaving twenty. He watches and see others tasting his latest cooked dessert. It is tasted the best, but others find chocolate not fond so it is being traded with another dessert. However, Emerald is happy to see it working, so now he can use his Foodon Meal Ticket and place it on the Chocolate Cheesecake.

"I have served, Choco Cheese-it." he smiled, as the 21st slice of Chocolate Cheesecake is being converted into a foodon, but not summoned. It is now shown in his occupied meal ticket, whom looks like a Mafia, wielding a Tommy Laser Gun with a Square-shaped Magazine Charge.

And just in time after he got a new one, he overheard the conversation about the vegan chefs and started eavesdropping.

"A Vegan Chef from Crystal Prep?"

"Wait. What is she doing here outside?"

"Stirring up trouble it seems."

"So they're seeking revenge."

"We're not gonna let the Shadowbolts do what they want."

With a daring moment, Emerald disguised his walking and head outside to the Gym before finding a Vegan Chef battling with a Burger Brigade Foodon. It may be made with vegetables, grains, and soy. And that foodon has wiped the floor with Young Chefs' Foodons that easilly.

"You all Suck!" Badmouthed the Vegan Chef sounded Female, and as Emerald got close, he finally recognized who that Vegan Chef was, revealing a mulberry hair with teal inlines and her freckles. Her hair is a ponytail style.

"Sour Sweet?" Emerald said with a surprised look, "What are you doing here?" and he got his foodon ticket out just in case.

"Emerald?" and Sour Sweet looked at what he is holding, "You fight with foodon's too?"

"I heard you're a Vegan Chef." Emerald glared, "That's no way to treat the young chefs."

"Because I want to settle this for a long time!" Sour glared, "And you are my next victim!" he returns the foodon back to her meal ticket before swapping. "THIS IS VENGEANCE FOR OUR HUMILIATION! SOYOTAUR!" And that foodon is summoned, and it is seen as a Minotaur wielding a Lettuce Axe.

 _Somethings wrong._ Emerald examined, _I can see the red glowing eyes outside her pupils. So that's the effect of the Brown Tofu Block._ "Now Serving, Choco Cheese-it!" and with the card out he brings forth the Cheesy Foodon.

"Are you kidding? You are serving Dessert Foodons?" Sour Sweet laughs, "Soyotaur, axe that wimp!"

Only the Soyotaur's attack didn't make it as the Choco Cheese-It moved out of the way and aimed the Tommy Gun, firing lasers. The Soyotaur is pushed back but it moves closer despite the minimal loss of speed. The Soyotaur then does a Charging Tackle attack, while Choco Cheese-It simply jumps over and rapid lasers Soyotaur's head. It felt the pain and stopped, rubbing the head. Choco Cheese-It took the chance and rapid laser the enemy foodon in the back, before being knocked down following a fissure which almost thrown Cheese-it out of balance.

"Soyotaur! Use the Power!"

And as Commanded, the Soyotaur sprouts white angelic wings, giving more holy power. The Lettuce Axe is now spikey and razor, and Choco Cheese-it may be in Trouble. Emerald looked at the meal ticket and finds something. A Missile. Maybe it could be the secondary weapon, and Emerald is about to take a spin.

"Cheese-it! Make use of the Missiles!"

With a nod, it's Brown Tommy Gun lets out a mechanical click, before firing a single missile, and one explosiong knocks the Soyotaur back. And with a pull of the trigger, missiles are being fired in rapid rate, pummeling Soyotaur in the air and to the ground, finally exploding and taking out the Vegan Foodon.

"NO! THAT WAS MY BEST!"

Following a yell is a Cheer from the Young Chefs, while few Jeers at the Crystal Prep Shadow Chef. In her furious mood she tries to make an escape only to be roped by Applejack's Lasso.

"Yer not going anywhere." she said,

"I'm not tellin' a thing, you evil fiends!" Sour Sweet shouted,

"Applejack, it's her eyes. The Tofu Cube must be what influenced her." Emerald Explained, walking up to her.

"And I have the Cure." it was the Voice of someone African. Zecora, whom's hair striped in white and black, while skin is darker.

"Zecora." Emerald Rook smiled, "Nice to see you."

"To you as well." Zecora replied,

"You know him?"

"So you do have the Antidote?" Emerald asked,

"As I said, yes." and Zecora reveals the food in her hand out of the Zip Bag, "The Cube Bread in african brighted to white, which tasted will remove the blights, as it did to the victim's fright."

"Who would influenced them to harass mah sister?" Applejack asked, "Ah oughta tear them limb to limb."

"Um, We should let the Police handle this once we find the Culprit." Emerald assured, and he watches Zecora force feed teh White Bread Cube inside Sour Sweet's mouth. The Vegan Influences seen as clouds dissapears soon, before she wakes up to the real world.

"What the... What the hell?!" and Sour Sweet awakens in a rude state, "I'm suppose to be in the Crystal Prep Academy!"

"Calm down, Miss." Emerald said, "You were under the Vegan Cult's influences."

"Is that what the Brown Tofu Cube did to me?" and she stuck her tongue out in disgusting look, "I am never eating any Vegan Foods again." she got up, "Thanks but I got to get back to the Crystal Prep."

"I'm afraid that's the bad news." Zecora said, "Your school is already under influences of the cult, soon the infection will reach the Shadow Bolts."

Somewhere else, the Same Robot is watching while hiding from the bushes. He scanned and got the same result after creating a second foodon, but the Robot discovered a single trait added as he watched the Target comforting a victim previously under the Vegan Influences.

 _"Righteous. So this Weak Person shows heart? ...It's time to let my master know."_ said the Robot as he turned around and phased out once again, leaving the School for good and for now.

* * *

 **AN: Oh boy, looks like Emerald Rook is about to face a Hopeless Boss Fight in the next Chapter. But someone else with a Five-Star Foodon will step in to save the day.**


	6. A Sour Mix-Up

**AN: Remember about my last note about the 'Hopeless Boss Fight' trope and 'Five Star Foodon?' well it's going to be same, but it must be delayed for Chapter Seven due to me watching the latest episode. This Chapter I have something else. A Rival will appear.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A Sour Mix-Up**

"Let's go, Pumpkin-up!" Pumpkin Cake, daughter of the Cake family, has just summoned her 3-star meal ticket as Emerald with his 2-star meal ticket, known as Choco Cheese-It. Emerald is at the sparring field outside Pinkie's house next weekend. Already he has defeated Pound Cake's Vanilla-Zilla, a smaller version of Kaiju. Though size isn't fooled because the Vanilla-Zilla can shoot fire breaths. Now Choco Cheese-It squares off with the new Foodon.

"Ooo! Two Dessert Foodons!" Pinkie commented, "Now things are getting frosty."

"Pumpkin-up, huh?" Emerald examined what kind of foodon it is. A Plate with a slice of Apple Pumpkin Pie, and a Blindfold hiding the eyes. It has a GI-Uniform, build is feminine, and has tennis shoes. It demonstrates with amazing close-ranged skills, kicking fierce. Emerald's Choco Cheese-It did most of the dodging, before firing a Tommy Gun. Pumpkin-up dodged the first bursts before leaping back in, delivering a straight torpedo kick. With the T-Gun pointed to the ground, Cheese-It pulled the trigger to fire an energy blast, propelling itself into the air before firing a stream of lasers. Pumpkin-Up keeps getting stung by the lasers to the back, and one strong shot knocks it out of conscious state.

"No fair!" Pumpkin returned her Foodon to her meal ticket, "I Couldn't reach your Foodon!"

"Are you giving up that early?" Emerald said, "Bring Pumpkin-up back out."

"I Can't do that." Pumpkin declined, "My Foodon isn't smart enough to reach him."

"You need a Ranged Foodon." Pinkie lectured,

"No I don't." Pumpkin Cake glared, "I am confident with close-combat."

Words of lecture fired out about getting Pumpkin Case to not rely on Close-Combat too much, before a shout of male stops him. "YOU THERE! ANDREW!" The three turns the head to the shouter, walking at moderate-fast speed up to Emerald. It has a light-brown hair short and combed. Eyes are orange and the skin is pale golden. The person shouted is walking up with a fixed glare before he stopped and launched his pointing finger at him. "WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?!"

"What?" is the only world out of Emerald Rook, "Parents?"

"Do not play dumb Andrew! I know it's you under the hoodie, kidnapping them!" he stated, "Where are they?"

"I am not playing Dumb." Emerald glared slightly, "You are accusing the wrong person."

"TELL ME OR I'LL FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!" then the Stranger pulled out the Meal Ticket.

"Pumpkin! Run inside!" Pinkie pushed her and the little girl ran inside the house, before opening the window curtains to look outside. She watches as Emerald battles a violent chef.

"I will say it again," Emerald said as his Foodon Choco Cheese-it walks up, "You got the wrong Person. My name is not Andrew, it's Emerald Rook."

"FINE!" and he tosses the Meal Ticket to summon, "ATTACK, Michi Doggone-it!" It is revealed like a Hot Doggone-it. But revealed to have the meat sauce on a Hot Dog on a Bun, on a Styrofoam bowl.

"Michi... Doggone... it..."

And that Styrofoam Boal is colored black, while having a Black westerny hat and black westerny cowboy uniform. The Michi Doggone-it goes first with Revolvers wielded, shooting steaming fire meteor pellets. Cheese-it jumped and fired a Tommy-Gun, unleashing barrage of lasers. The Michi Doggone-it dodged and fired, and both foodons in a fierce Fire-Fight against each others. While Choco Cheese-it is faster, so is Michi Doggone-it. Michi Doggone-it managed to disable Cheese-it's Tommy Gun by aiming at the Barrel.

"Oh boy. Return, Cheese-it." Emerald's meal ticket vaccums the Foodon back, and just as he readies another one...

"Now Michi Doggone-it! Seize him to the ground!"

In a split second the Michi Doggone-it tackled Emerald and he is found pinned down with a boot. And now one of Doggone-it's revolver is pointed at the head. The stranger walks up with a glare of death.

"Andrew! I will give you a count to three," he threatened, "To tell me where are my Parents, or my Michi Doggone-it will blow your head clean off."

"This is madness." Emerald said, "And I told you I am not Andrew!"

"One!" and he begins counting, refusing to listen to a word or even believe what he says.

"Wait! Don't do this!" Emerald pleaded, "We can work together to-"

"Two!" he refuses Emerald's request.

"Please... Don't break the l-"

"THREE!"

But a Stranger didn't finish the sentence for the Trigger-Pull. With a shout of "Kombdi-Nari!" a Foodon appears and spin kicked the Michi Doggone-it away. It is revealed to be wearing a Moderate-Magenta dancing robe. An anthro tiger, with head a leaf-shaped plate of the chicken curry made of rice flour and wheat. The leaf plate head on the end is a head of a Tiger with eyes. Emerald gets up and see the foodon dance like a Capoeira.

"Eeee! It's a Kombdi-Nari!" Pinkie cheered, "That means Saffron Masala!"

The light-brown haired stranger in a meantime backed away, now with his foodon defeated. He glared at the indian chef, who has two shades of dark fuchsia. Her sweater is tan with blue inlines on bottoms and end of sleeves. Her pants are orange and she has purple slippers. And her eyes are purple.

"How dare you Interfere." he accused,

"No." Saffron shook his head, as she walked up to picked Emerald up on his feet. Then fixing a light glare at the Stranger who just returned his foodon while Saffron the same with hers, "How dare You accuse someone he didn't do. I told you Iron Blitz that he is not the Andrew, but you ignored me."

In return, the stranger 'Iron Blitz' growled and turned away, leaving. Saffron Masala sighed in dissapointment.

"I have a feeling that's not the last." Emerald said, before turning to the other Chef, hugged by Pinkie Pie, and the Pink Girl babbles about how it is good to see her again.

"Nice to see you too, Pinkie." she choked, "But please release me. I dislike losing my last breath." and Pinkie does so, before bringing her to Emerald Rook.

"Oh! Emerald Rook! This is Saffron Masala!" Pinkie Introduced, "She's a friend of mine who works at 'The Tasty Treat'. And she is no Vegan."

"Tasty Treat?" Emerald Rook said, "Are you from India?"

"That's a good guess." Saffron said, "Yes, but me and my father moved here for the new Restaurant, and I'm assigned to Canterlot High. I heard you're a new Chef."

"Half-Chef, Half-Handyling." Emerald smiled, "I am average and I'm going to learn more from Cooking."

"I see the Determination." Saffron commented, "I plore you to never turn your back on it. I wish to see your Foodon battles in my eyes. But I apologise for not appearing sooner. Iron Blitz is seen as a Loyal Friend to others, but unforgiving to his enemies especially the Glutton Empire."

"Didn't those Chefs defeated Glutton Empire." Emerald asked,

"Yes, but they have returned as the Remnants." Saffron said, "I Came here to warn you in advance, that the Glutton Remnants will invade once again."

"That is bad." Pinkie frowned, "They almost torn apart my friends."

"I need to warn them, especially Sunset."

"Sunset?" That surprised Saffron, and to Pinkies Eyes she hasn't known the story yet. "But she's the bully from what I heard."

"Not anymore." Emerald shook his head, "She's actually reformed." and turned to Pinkie, "Pinkie, can you call your friends? I'll go pick up Twilight and that new Kid. Looks like we need to share the news."

Somewhere else, There is the same Humanoid Robot spying on Emerald Rook. But from battle he looks dissapointed.

 _"Prepare yourself. My master will soon appear."_ then phases out of the hiding spot. _'And I will face you first.'_

* * *

 **AN: After the last Episode I watched, I couldn't refrain from including one of the two Ponies EG-fied in my Story. But now here's the new Rival for Emerald Rook, who's also a Chef and indeed I included a Foodon based off the one in Chicago which I haven't visited actually. That's going to be one of the Sub-Plot, and the main plot involving Vegan Cults and Glutton Remnants begins now another chapter. Don't worry, the Robot's Master will appear next chapter and Coriander Cumin will be the Chef wielding 5-Star Foodons.**


	7. Came, Saw, Cooked

**AN: Another Chapter is a go, and hope you have a Happy Fathersday! This chapter will feature Zesty the Chef Master, and her student in red suit. Now, If you can take a moment to look at my profile if you have a moment or after you finished, there are a bunch of Fanfic Ideas I have but got no plans in doing this, but someone who can. I will be removing all and typing in new Ideas once every year, but add more each of this month. I also added one of the Naruto Crossovers involving Doom with it since I am a fan of the Doom games, but there are couple of MLP/Naruto Crossover Ideas as well, and two Non-Crossover Fanfic. So with that, on with the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Came, Saw, Cooked**

Emerald is at the restaurant for a nice Lunch. With Pound and Pumpkin. There is Saffron Masala walking to him in the dining place. She has a Father coming with also.

"Welcome Emerald, to the Tasty Treats."

"He's a Chef too?" her father said, "He looks a much novice."

"Greetings to you, Mr Masala." Emerald bowed,

"Call me Chef Coriander." he introduced, "You must be a Friend of Pinkie."

"Yes. Are you who also use Foodon to fight?"

"Ahh, so you do too." Coriander recognized what he said, "But I am no Ordinary Chef. I am a Master Chef." and shares his Meal Ticket. It is a Five-Star and Emerald lets out an "Oooo". "When I was young, I competed in the Foodon Leagues."

"My father has been a three-time Champion." Saffron explained, "He rivaled against the African Chefs that competed."

"Not anymore." Coriander shook his head in shame, "It was until someone brutally took it away."

"Father, you are still a chef, even without your Title." Saffron assured,

"Saffy! We're here!" It was Pinkie Pie, who brought along the girls. The Six Humans who are the Harmonic Students, now new Chefs. Saffron took a sight of Sunset Shimmer and step backwards in fear, but calmed down by Fluttershy about her being reformed, explaining about the incident. And thus Saffron Explained everything about the new threat.

"Did you say," Applejack shockedly said, "Glutton Remnants are Invading?!"

"Sadly to say." Saffron said, "They have a new Leader and new Generals. This time they are stronger than the last encounter."

"Imagine what would happen," Emerald dreaded, "If both Glutton and Vegan teamed up."

"I'm not going to imagine that." Rarity turned her head away. "I can't forgive them for what they did to Sweetie Belle."

"Hey, where's the kid?" Rainbow Dash asked, "You know, the person controlled by the Vegan Cult?"

"Twilight's working on teaching him Privately." Rarity smiled, "I assure you he will be treated properly."

"Vegan Cult?" Chef Coriander took a back step hearing that name, "You encounter those thugs?"

"Yes." Emerald nodded, "But they didn't posed a threat."

"Well, what a relief." he sighed, "They are Humanity's vermins. They bullied our Home place too much."

"We'll defeat them again, Father." Saffron assured, "Especially the Glutton Remnants."

"I agree with you, Saffron." Emerald smiled, standing up with bravery in him, "We won't let them taint the Age of Cuisine."

"Before you can challenge the King," Chef Coriander said, "You must make the best foodon and train with your friends." the Restaurant door opens harshly and the Chef noticed it. "Welcome to Tasty Treats, what can we-"

"I'm here to find Emerald." he said with a cold look, and the other girls looks frightened by his appearance. A red tuxedo suit with hands in the pocket. His skin is silver with gold back-combed short hair, and a red headband.

Before Emerald Stand up, Rainbow Dash goes first and face glares.

"How do you know his name?!" Rainbow asked, "Are you a Spy?" and the response is a push out of the way. This sends Rainbow flying to the empty dining table.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Pinkie helped her up,

"Now! I want Emerald Outside on the Field!" it demanded,

"You sir are being rude." Rarity got up with a glare,

"Take a Hike or we'll report ya to the police!" Applejack joined, both blocking the wa.

"Hold up," Emerald interrupted, getting the two to step aside, "First, tell me your name or I won't do your demands."

"Fine. I am Amare Peste." he introduced, "I challenge you to a Foodon Battle." and shows his Meal Ticket. A three Star.

"He has a Meal Ticket!"

"So you're a Chef?"

"I want to fight Emerald Now," he threatened, "Or I will tear this down by destruction." but Emerald showed his Foodon Ticket.

"I don't think so." Emerald shot daring daggers from his eyes, "Cause I'm going to teach you manners."

Both are Outside and the Players are watching.

"Amare Peste huh?" Chef Coriander, "I think I know him well."

"You do?" Pinkie said,

"He is Zesty Gourmand's Student."

"WHAT?!" which surprises Pinkie Pie and Rarity. The food critic who looked down at the Improvements but stood up by the Two humans.

"Come forth! Frigare Kebab!" a Meal Ticket is shot by finger toss, launched to be summoned. It is an Amphibian Shark with leather kebab armor. It wields an Axe.

"SHARK!" Fluttershy gets frightened and hides behind rarity,

"Whoa, That looks tough." Rainbow stared in fright,

"GO GET EM, EMERALD!" Pinkie cheered,

"Choco Cheese-it!" Emerald raised his Meal Ticket and finger launched into the air, "Turn it into Cheeseholes!" and the Choco Cheese-It Foodon appears in his Mafia-Style uniform, wielding a Tommy Gun.

"He summoned a Dessert-theme Foodon?" Chef Coriander stared, "Impressive."

The Amphibian Shark stomp sprint and raised the axe, as Cheese-It used the T-Gun and fired bullets. Frigare is being slowed down by shower of laser bullets, before Cheese-it fired a full power of laser, knocking it back. In return, Frigare slammed the ground with the axe, firing shockwaves. The Cheese-It jumped into the air and fired Missiles, but blocked by Frigare's shield. Cheese-it fired more missiles however, and the barrage pushes Frigare back and back.

"Range it!" commanded by Amare, and Frigare tossed the Fin Axe like a Boomerang. Cheese it was surprised and got caught in the combo before sent rolling to the ground. Cheese-it got up on the feet and fired more burst of lasers from ground to the feet. Frigare is sent trembling down but recovered the balance, giving Cheese-it time to get up and rushing in, firing bursts of lasers. "Time to finish it!" Frigare's aura flashes in gold, and its fin axe is swung to create a powerful shockwave. Cheese-it propells himself into the air with a Burst of Laser.

"Super Missile time!" Emerald clapped, and Cheese-it's Tommy Gun Barrel turns bigger. The Missile fiercely swoosh to Frigare, bigger than regular. But did no good when Frigare's Fin Axe chopped through and comboed Cheese-it, and now he falls to the ground. Emerald stared at it with excitement however, "Wow. What a strong Foodon." he raises the Meal Ticket and returns his Cheese-it back.

"Don't you get what I'm trying to teach you?" Amare glared,

"This isn't looking good." Chef Coriander said, "Frigare Kebab is too strong."

"Don't let him stare you down!" Rainbow Dash cheered, "Show him who's boss."

He swaps with another Two-Star Foodon. "Get em, Bacon Scrambler!" He unleashes the Knight Foodon, spatula and pot-shield shown as sword and shield. Scrambler and Frigare exchange spatula to axe blows. Scrambler jumped and pounds the Frigare in the head, which sends it back and trembling before flowing in roaring rage and charging in. Bacon Scramlber is going to do the same, leaping for a striking blow to knock it down.

"That's enough, Amare Peste." A lady with a Pale Gray-Pink hair, eyes being Grayish Raspberry, and the skin is magenta gray. Behind is the Robot. "The Conclusion has already been reached. He has failed the test to be a Glutton." That word stunned them.

"Zesty Gourmand?!" Pinkie and Rarity shouted by recognizing her,

"What's she doing here?" Saffron Masala asked with a glare,

"So you're the Agent?!" Rainbow Glared,

"Wait, that's your Robot?" Emerald spotted,

"Yes." Amare Peste, "My Personal Droid."

"Amare, why don't you return. I will take it from here." Amare nodded and and head out with his robot. Emerald can see him climbing inside the Car with the Droid before driving away. "Emerald Rook, is it?" Zesty said, "You are the same from last year. Showing no Cruelty, no aggressions. Too much excitement and not enough coldness. You will never win like this."

"What is it to you?" Emerald asked with a glare,

"Our plan is to turn you into a Merciless Chef. This is the only way." Zesty Gourmand. "Just like Chase Expurg."

"Chase? Is that what you did?" Emerald said,

"So he's the one."

"But thanks to your idiocity to be soft, you are unfit to live." Zesty pointed out with a Glare look, but Emerald stepped up.

"Maybe I don't plan to join the Glutton Remnants." Emerald stated, "I never wanted to be a Cruel Person like those." Then Chef Couriander stepped in before Zesty can try to slap him.

"That is enough Zesty. You haven't learned your lesson." he said, "I can tell he is potent to compete in the Leagues."

"Listen!" Zesty pointed at Emerald, "This is not about fun and games! This is about business and politics!"

"For your Info, we don't care about Politics." Rainbow Dash glared,

"Wait." Couriander raised his hand, "Let me deal with her. She's a Master Chef, and only I can stand a chance."

"No, I'm here to teach Emerald Pain." Zesty said, "Move out of the way."

"No Zesty. You will not face a Novice Chef. No Escalations." Couriander pulled out the Meal Ticket, revealing a Five Star Foodon. "Nasi Kari Besarith, prepare for battle." it is another Fried Ricer.

"Nasi~Kari Nasi~Kari Nasi~Kari." The Ricer dances. The rice is powered by Indian Curry and Garlic powder, and the top has a herb. The Curry Ricer Emerald Calls it is dancing in a style of Capoeira, and it is dancing fast.

"Your dirty foodon will not stop me." Zesty raised her meal ticket, "Cobb Salader!" a Five-Star Foodon in the name of Salad. It is taller and armored colored with red yellow white, with a Dark Demonic Sword. The Salader begins striking the Ricer with the sword and the Ricer dodged much attacks, before returning with cartwheel kick, knocking it back. The Indian Curry Ricer is fast and dexterous, energous and skillful, each kicks knocking the Cobb Salader back again and again. The Salader roars and jumps in the air, preparing to do a powerful slam, but the Curry Ricer jumped high and did a Soumersault Dual Kick, which stops the attack and knocked it out of the skies and to the ground.

"My Cobb Salader!" Zesty dramatically shouted in the air, bbefore glaring at Couriander, "You defeated my unstoppable foodon!"

"Do you know your weakness, Zesty?" Couriander said, "It's your overconfidence."

"Soon, I will show you pain as well." Zesty returned the out-cold foodon to her Meal Ticket, and turned around. "Emerald, We will meet again. I hope to see your cruelty."

Emerald Clapped and the Girls cheered for Couriander for defeating Zesty Gourmand. Emerald had one thing in his mind however.

 _"It's time to create more Dessert Foodon."_ Emerald declared, _"I want to make each sweet Like Pinkies."_


End file.
